Chibi Romeo
by Lady Kitara
Summary: Team Bacchus. Yaoi. Romeo x Juliet. Juliet is waiting for Romeo to get home but the other hasn't shown up in days. Where is he? Why is the Trio always picking on Juliet and Why is Juliet so... Emotionless?


I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TWLL YOU!

...

hi out there. review?

--

Romeo was angry. It had been three months since e and his beloved had been separated for summer. He had gone with his family and Juliet had gone to his. Now they where in they second year of high school. They couldn't talk over the phone because of their parents not liking them together at all.

So they had to wait until after the summer to see each other. Not the summer was over and he was happy to be able to see his love but there was something that made him a little… uncomfortable.

Juliet was standing under the tree that they had a agreed to met under. Now he loved Juliet even if his love was a little.. Okay he rarely smiled. He had a not caring look but Romeo knew inside it wasn't like that, no it wasn't that it was…

--

waited in patience for Romeo. It had been three months and he was hoping that they could catch up. He waited for a while and looked at his watch every now and again. He was feeling down lately. He wanted to see Romeo badly.

"Juliet, let's go, come on!"

Juliet looked over at the others who where standing a few feet away. "It's alright I'll wait here for a little while longer."

"Fine. Don't stay to long or you'll be late," Macbeth said and they left.

Sighing a little he waited again. Just as the bell rang he looked up one more time before taking off to class wondering just where his love was.

--

Romeo sat in his room and was slightly angry about himself. He had watched the whole time Juliet was standing there and waited. He couldn't bring himself to go and see his love and after seeing the others he couldn't move.

So here he was back at home.

--

"Puck, stop it."

"I don't wanna,"

"Stop,"

"But it's fun!"

"Fine."

Puck continued to change Juliet's hair around with out cutting it. He always enjoyed playing with other's hair but Macbeth wouldn't let him mess with his hair and Hamlet screamed every time he didn't like the way it came out. Even when Puck swore he would fix it.

He played around it wetting the hair drying it, curls, striating it, pony tails, braids, and all sorts. Of hair style. When he was done he neatly placed Juliet's hair just as it was that morning.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Puck asked as he put down the brush.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, right!" Puck hugged him around the shoulders and gave him as happy hug before shaking him like a stuffed animal. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"It's nothing."

"Juliet, you tell me or I'll kiss you!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yeah, I know, Romeo would kill me."

"Then why did you…?! Never mind. I'm going now,"

Juliet stood and started out the door.

"Hey, Juliet?"

"Yes?"

"Try showing more emotions. You look so out of it with that emotionless face."

The door clicked closed, giggle from a pixie was heard behind it.

--

The next day came and went with no signs of their leader. The trio was upset but they began to get annoyed at Juliet because he seemed not be bothered about it.

Two days later they went to Romeo's home and they knocked and waited. No one answered. They knocked again harder this time and still nothing happened.

Macbeth and Puck banged on the door as hard as they could before it opened and a woman stood there looking pissed.

"Yo." Macbeth said without care.

"Um,, is Romeo here?" Hamlet asked pushing passed the two.

"No."

Slam!

"My nose!" Hamlet screamed.

"Hahahaha!" Puck laughed.

They left and wondered down to find where Juliet was. Since the other hadn't joined them . They found him back a school in the music room playing the piano. The tune was soft and was kind of bitter-sweet.

"Hey, princess, why didn't you come to see if Romeo was home?" Puck asked hoping to sit on the piano top.

"Yeah, and why haven't you been worried bout him? Come on, you guys are going out!" Hamlet threw in.

The trio was a trio for a reason. When they split into two it was always called Romeo & Juliet and the Trio. Now it was fine because it didn't happen that often, but over the summer the trio had, without realizing, gone out for fun and forgot to take Juliet with them. After all last summer it was Romeo who said when they would all meet.

This time around in the middle of their fun they would remember and call Juliet up to join the. But since the places where far from his home so when he would get there he only had about fifteen minutes to have fun before they all parted.

"Hey!" Macbeth lost his temper with Juliet and slammed the top to the piano down as hard as he could. They had expected Juliet to move his fingers like he always did. This time it hit his hands.

They all jumped. Juliet eyes stung as pain raced his body. Panicked, Macbeth picked it up. Juliet's as always had no emotion on his face but slight shock. He moved his hands slowly and rubbed the redding flesh in hopes of soothing them.

The panic Macbeth felt was gone and was replaced with anger once again. He stood started to leave and looked back once and continued out the door.

"Juliet! Are you alright?!" Hamlet yelled. He made a grab for the pained hands. "Let me see!"

Shooting pains shot up to his skull and Juliet pulled away from the other. Being dramatic had bad sides and this act that was about to happen proved it.

"Fine! I won't help you!" Hamlet stomped out.

"Well, Juliet, I guess you'll be alone today." Puck said tilting his head. "You gonna be alright?"

A nod told him yes.

"Alright see ya!"

Outside Puck joined the other two who seemed to be fuming together. Bad sign. "Come on guys, be nice! Juliet's always been like that."

Macbeth opened the music room in to yell his sentence in. "Yeah, well maybe if Juliet was a emotionless bastard we wouldn't have this problem!"

Slam!

Puck pouted but skated after the taller actor and Hamlet trailed to watch the fight.

What they didn't see was a shadow watching them. And the shadow had looked like it had grown red eyes. In a few minute it moved to the music room and peeked in the small window to see the result of the yelling was.

--

Juliet looked down at his hands. They hurt a lot. Sitting real still he thought about Macbeth's words. Standing he walked over to a small mirror and stared into it. What he saw was an face that said lifeless. Emotions where very hard for him to handle and he was stressed with the trio and with Romeo being gone.

Now that five minutes had passed since the words sank into his heart. Emotionless. The word brought hurtful tears streaming down and breathing increased as he looked down at his sore hands. The soft sobbing wasn't meant to be heard but someone did hear it and was not happy about it. As a matter of face the one who over heard was pissed off.

--

Juliet sighed as he washed his face. His crying had made his make up run and now it was smudged everywhere. Once he washed it all off he sat down to put more on. After it was back on he looked at the red streaks in his hair. It was a mess. Grabbing the brush he brushed it back to the way it was before the piano thing.

Finished he stood and walked to the kitchen where he had set down the violin. He had brought it home to practice a new song he had wrote. Of course it wasn't as good as the songs Romeo wrote but he could try. Juliet took it out and tuned it before playing a sweet song. It was peaceful but it had a strange sound for it. It was like a happy-sad lullaby.

--

Romeo couldn't stand it. His love was suffering and didn't even know it. Damn Juliet's unexpressed anger. Ever since they met he could tell Juliet had a huge problem with letting out his angry. So instead he bottled it up but unfortunately it messed with the others abilities to show his other emotions. When he had first confessed to Juliet he had thought Juliet didn't feel the same way until after five minutes the other blushed and smiled happily. Romeo thanked the great Shakespeare he had stayed frozen in that spot.

After that the worked together in helping Juliet's problem and Romeo's… beating on anyone who got to close to Juliet in anyway. Even if it was just a hello. He admits he is a little possessive but come on! Juliet was his!

Shake his head he sat down on the floor and waited for the right moment. He had to make this just right and hope the other would understand. Just as he was about to walk into the door a ringing was heard. Cursing whoever was calling he hide in the bush.

Juliet got up and answered his phone. "Hello? No, I can't. No. No. I said no. I'm staying home to work on something… no. I understand and it's okay. Wait, listen, it's alright, I'm fine. No, It's just… hello?"

'Kill, is the only word in my mind right now! Damn it, this is pissing me off. Think, Romeo. Ah ha! A plan.'

--

Juliet walked to school and went to sit on his chair when a side kick walked up to him and bowed low holding a letter. Eyes slightly widened as the symbol on the letter. A blue heart with black rose thorns that wrapped around it. Pretty much snatching it from the other he looked at it closely. Looking around he was the only one there except the side kick who was skating out to go to his class. But not before looking back and saw something any of them ever saw.

Juliet's small true smile.

--

Romeo smirked to himself at his plan. No doubt about his plan. So disguised as a blind student he had the sun glasses and stick. Of course he wore a wig that was shot but at lest black like his hair. Walking into the class he saw Juliet look at him and then back at the letter. He was glad he had practice otherwise Juliet would have seen through this disguise.

Watching he was happy to see his reading the letter with great interest. When the class started to fill in he saw Juliet try to hide the letter when it was suddenly taken from his hands.

"Hey, look, you got something from Romeo." Puck said, "What's it say? OW!"

Puck looked around as something had hit him in the head. There was no one there who could have done it. The only was there was a blind guy. He shifted his eyes back as Juliet took back the letter and hugged it close.

"Romeo said not to tell anyone."

"Well, he's not here." Macbeth budded in as if smashing Juliet's hands never happened. "Ouch! Who the hell did that?!"

Macbeth glared around the room. He saw everyone looking scared of him and a blind kid reading brail. No one answered him and he yelled at them.

--

Juliet wondered after lunch to the school nurse and gave a wonderful act of feeling sick. He asked if he could lay down until free hour was over. She said yes and he pretended to be a sleep. When she left to get something to eat he stood and grabbed a hot pack. He waited three minutes before the bell rang. Then he pinched his cheeks hard so they would get reddish. Then he placed the pack on his head. Fifteen seconds later he removed it and hide it under the bed and close his eyes.

The bell rang and she went to wake him up. When she saw him she noticed his flushed checks. Feeling his forehead she knew he was sick. To sick to go back to class. So she called his home and they said they would be there soon.

Once home Juliet went to his room and locked the door. His mom had gone back to work. But just in case he locked it. Going to his closet he put on his Team uniform. Smiling when he was done he hopped out the window and headed to where he was supposed to met Romeo.

--

Romeo was happy to see Juliet waiting for him. Even more so when the other was sitting down and rereading the letter. As careful as he could he snuck up on him and pounced.

Juliet gasped as he hit the ground with a body weight on top of him. Looking to see who it was he was greeted with a kiss. Seeing who it was he opened his mouth slowly to let his lover enter his mouth.

--

He's so sweet. Romeo love his taste so much. The warm mouth, his soft tongue. He wanted more. He grinded his hips on Juliet who gasp and broke the kiss. The movement form the leader made him blush hard. Then he was flipped so they could look into each others eyes. Wrapping his arms around Romeo they moved together, making moans and groans.

Romeo sat up and pulled Juliet and turned him around so his back was to the blue haired Shakespearean. Juliet closed his eyes as Romeo kissed his neck as his hands wondered his body. He gasp as Romeo traced over his zipper with one finger. Shiver he tried to keep his voice in check but Romeo had other plans. Unzipping his pants but leaving the top button on Romeo slipped his hand in and grabbed his lover tight and started to fondle him.

"Ahh… mmnn… d-don't… nn…."

"It's alright Juliet. You can moan for me. I'm the only one who'll hear it."

Romeo began to undress his lover and himself. The more clothing shed the more hard he got. It had been so long since that had last made love. Once the clothing was removed he turned his Juliet to face him and they started a heated kiss.

Hands sneaking around Juliet's waist he slowly reached down and touched his opening. Juliet, pulled back and looked at Romeo. It said he didn't want it to hurt. Nodding in their silent talk Romeo brought his fingers for Juliet to suck on.

Groaning he thought he would cum. The way Juliet looked coating his figures. The hazed filled eyes. It wasn't enough. Pulling his fingers away he kissed Juliet hard whispering into his mouth what he wanted. Juliet nodded. After the kiss Juliet laid back and spread his legs but kept them bent so his toes didn't touch the ground.

Climbing on his lover they kissed again as Romeo started to prepare Juliet. The other tensed. A sign they hadn't done this since before the summer. Trying to ignore the slight pain Juliet moved with the fingers as they both tried to find that one spot. When the red streaked rider arched his back and let out a pleasuring moan.

Pulling apart from the kiss as the saliva still connected them to their mouth Romeo pulled back a little before slowly entering his lover. Their in creased breathing was the only sound they could hear. When fully inside Romeo waited until he felt Juliet relax around me and moaned. Thrusting slowly he started a steady pace as he moan. As always his Juliet was tight and hot. The feeling was something he loved. Leaning down he trapped his love so he couldn't move and thrusted faster.

"Aaaaahhhhhaaaa!" Juliet screamed. "Feels… good!"

Being unable to move made Juliet's mind, heart and soul think of only Romeo. The feeling made him thinking there was nothing but him and his lover. Crying out from the pleasure he looked up not seeing anything before everything went white.

They lay panting together as their hearts beat as one. As the hearts slowed they looked at one another and shared another long kiss.

--

"I said I was sorry…" Juliet said again as they walked out of the forest.

"I don't wish to discuss it." Romeo said his head held up high dragging Juliet my one hand.

Holding in a giggle Juliet smiled. After what had just happened and them getting dressed he had discovered why Romeo had been hiding. It seemed over the summer Romeo had..

"OH MY GO! YOUR FREAKING SHORT!"

"Speak wisely Hamlet or the next words may be your last…"

In all of Bacchus it seemed only Romeo had failed to grow that summer leaving him shorter then Hamlet but none the less stronger then them.

The trio remained in their place trying to hold in their laugher when it was broken by one giggle from Juliet.

--

Love

Lady Kitara


End file.
